


Aeviternal

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Fire, Friendship, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: a little Mulder thinking on a season one Scully





	Aeviternal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Still don't own them - no money passed hands, and I always put them away dry.

  
Author's notes: Still don't own them - no money passed hands, and I always put them away dry.   


* * *

Title: Aeviternal*   
Author: Emily Sim  
Rating: PG  
Category: V  
Spoilers: Fire  
Summary: a little Mulder thinking on a Season One Scully Notes: thanks to Tali for quick beta and polish 

**XXXXXXXXX**

Balancing the take-out bags from Dino's, a stack of files, and Scully's laptop was manageable. Getting his door open without dropping anything, or squishing the garlic bread was almost impossible, but he managed, and was soon on the other side of the door. Mulder kicked it shut and let the laptop drop onto his couch and the files slide out of his arm to land beside it. He shuffled the bags of food to the other hand, giving his cramped fingers a stretch and took the food to the kitchen, making quick work of getting the containers into the oven to stay warm. He had about another hour before Scully would arrive; enough time for a shower and shave. He tossed his suit jacket onto the back of his couch and made his way to the bathroom. He was looking forward to eating dinner with her. Granted it was a working dinner, they had notes to finish up for the L'Ively case, but he was happy she had accepted his invitation after the whole Phoebe fiasco. 

He'd been so close to making the same mistake with Phoebe all over again. Finding he was still susceptible to her charms F bothered him. Ten years of distance and he still found himself reacting like an adolescent. No doubt about it, Phoebe knew a thing or two about sex; she was great in bed and it had been a long time. If the fire hadn't interrupted, if Scully had stayed away - if - if - if. He wondered what would have gone on in that hotel room, knowing for certain he would have regretted it the next day. He was saddled with guilt even thinking about what he almost - but didn't - do. Could he be anymore committed than that? Well and truly done? When had that happened? 

He ran a towel over his hair, and headed into the bedroom to change. When indeed? When had his partner, his work partner, become something more? When had he let his guard down enough to allow her in? And what did it all mean? He wasn't in love with her - was he? He certainly liked Scully, quite a lot actually. He had begun to trust her; to believe that she might not be following orders in quite the way Blevins expected her to. But love? He headed back out to check on the food. 

As he pulled the dishes from the cupboard, placing them carefully on the table he thought about the word itself. Love. It was used to express a lot of things. You loved your dog, and your coffee but not in quite the same way. Not that he was saying Scully was a dog, or coffee. He had never been in love with anyone before. He'd been in like, in lust, and once he even believed what he felt was love, but love was supposed to last. Like what he felt every time he remembered Samantha. This thing that he was feeling for Scully - he couldn't place it. 

Meeting her eyes in that hotel room was embarrassing. There was no doubt about what would have gone on if there'd been no interruptions. He had no problem standing there in those black silk boxers when it was just his partner. It was comfortable. That was more like brotherly love than anything romantic. Wasn't it? How should he feel in his underwear in a hotel room with Scully? What did it mean when he felt exposed when Phoebe joined them? Like she had violated something sacred? 

He pulled down two wine glasses and rinsed them in hot water. The smell of lasagna filled the kitchen when he opened the door to pop the lid off. Carmella had told him to make sure he did that to ensure the top was nicely toasted, just the way Scully liked it. 

He checked the time. He had fifteen minutes before she got there. He pulled out the bottle of red wine and popped the cork. There was enough time for the wine to breathe and for him to clear the mess from the front hall. 

Opening the closet door he tossed a pair of black pumps in. Shit. Those weren't his. He bent down and pulled one of the shoes out. Size 7 - they were Scully's. What were her shoes doing in his hallway? He was sure they couldn't belong to anyone else - these were the ones he'd secretly named her 'kick ass heels'. Four inches of chunky heel guaranteed to cause great pain when landing on an offender's foot. The last time she was at his place - he closed his eyes mentally going back through the days. Ah ha! It was after the trip to the Smithsonian. They had stopped off and she'd changed shoes before they headed out. The shoes were a bitch to wear for longer than eight hours; those were Scully's words. He had wanted to jump in and tell her how great her legs looked in them, but that was right after the Jersey Devil and Rob. He didn't want to give her any excuse to call Rob back. He put the shoe back in, next to its companion, which were sitting next to a pair of his loafers. They were small compared to his size 12's, but they looked nice sitting there. 

He closed the door and scooped up his jacket and a sweater he'd left on the couch. They joined other discarded parts of his wardrobe on his bed. Good to know the bed was good for something. Returning to the kitchen he glimpsed the table he had set as he entered. It looked - formal? Suggestive? Romantic? Ah, shit. When had he pulled out the only two good dishes he owned? And the crystal wine glasses some old aunt had bequeathed to him when he'd introduced Diana at some family function he was forced to attend. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Well, and truly. Well, wouldn't you know it - a soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. 

He pulled the door open, the smile having grown into a wide grin. 

"Mulder?" 

"Yes, Scully. Most definitely, yes." 

* * *

*Aeviternal - means everlasting or endless 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Aeviternal**  
Author: Emily Sim  
Details: 5k  ·  PG  ·  Standalone  ·  11/22/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Friendship]     
Characters: Mulder/Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully friendship   
SPOILERS: Fire   
SUMMARY: a little Mulder thinking on a season one Scully 


End file.
